<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purificación by Paquito09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793796">Purificación</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paquito09/pseuds/Paquito09'>Paquito09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Petrificacion y purificación [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paquito09/pseuds/Paquito09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El emperador belos necesita un alumno para que siga los ejemplos y que vaya a atrapar de nuevo a la dama búho y la traidora de Lilith, entonces el emperador belos se le ocurre una idea. </p><p>¿Quieren saber cuáles el plan el emperador belos, muy pronto los sabrás?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Boscha, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camila Noceda &amp; Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda, Emira Blight &amp; Viney, Willow Park &amp; Gus Porter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Petrificacion y purificación [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capitulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>El emperador belos se sienta en su trono, viendo sus guardias preparando todo, entonces llega kikomora "mi señor todo está listo".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bien" dijo el emperador belos, entonces el emperador belos se levanta de su trono "traigamela", los guardias trae algo pesado, una estatua de una mujer, es Luz Noceda, cuando colocaron en el centro, el emperador belos usa su mano y comienza el conjuro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando el emperador belos está hablando con su conjuro, la estatua de luz está brillando, entonces Luz está respirando, sus ojos comenzaron parpadea, su cuerpo de piedra comenzó a transforma en forma normal, luz está de vuelta, luz cae al piso, "ah qué pasó" dijo luz, pero ella ve sus manos y piernas, hasta su cuerpo, entonces luz finalmente puede recordar todo lo qué pasó, pero alguien está haciendo que Luz flotaba, cuando luz ve que es el emperador belos con su dedo y lo lanza hacía la cama, cuando Luz aterriza hacia la cama, los guardias llega y le pone cinturones para que luz no escapé y no se mueva, cuando Luz intenta mover los cinturones son demasiado fuerte.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando luz ve que al emperador belos acercándose, "bienvenida, luz la humana", luz aún que quiere defenderse, sus manos está temblando aún que esté atada "emperador belos, no entiendo, te entregué mi vida para salvar a eda".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces él emperador belos se acerca "jajaja, pensaste que te dejaría así, ese no es mi plan", cuando el emperador belos va hacía la mesa agarra un libro extraño y viejo, cuando se acerca le pone una mano a la cabeza de luz, "espera, que me vas a hacer" dijo Luz, entonces él emperador belos abre su libro y comienza leer con un conjuro extraño, entonces Luz siente que algo en su cabeza, entonces luz empieza a gritar, cuando luz siente dolor ve una Luz misteriosa, entonces sigue hacía la Luz, cuando llegó cierro sus ojos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>cuando abrió sus ojos todo está en blanco, "luz" dijo el desconocido, cuando luz escucha alguien llamando, su vista vuelve a la normalidad y ve que está la casa búho, cuando ve allí está eda, abrazando, "cálmate Luz, estoy aquí" Dijo eda, entonces luz empieza a pensar 'que paso, yo me convertí en piedra, todo fué un sueño', "eda, que pasó" dijo luz aún pensando.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tuviste un accidente en hedsixe, cuando tú y tus amigas está jugando Grudgby" dijo eda, entonces luz no recordaba nada, pero ella piensa lo que pasó con el emperador belos, Luz entregándose su vida para salvar a eda, todo fué un sueño, entonces Eda ve su reloj de esfera "vamos niña tienes que ir a la escuela".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces Luz se levanta y se viste para ir a la escuela.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando el emperador belos termino su conjuro, le pide sus guardias que la liberen, los guardias corre para liberarla, los guardias quitaron el cinturón y libera a luz, cuando luz cae al piso, los guardias ayuda a luz a mantener de pie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bien, luz la humana, quiere ser la mejor maga y quieres quedarte este mundo para siempre" dijo el emperador belos, entonces Luz abre sus ojos, sus ojos tiene un color verde y comienza a tener una sonrisa malvada " claro que sí, mi señor".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El emperador belos se ríe, y le pide los guardias qué la llevé su cuarto para que se viste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras tanto en la casa búho, eda aún buscando cómo recuperar a luz en su petrificacion, pero ella siente un presentimiento. Fué entonces que llega King sacando sus pensamientos "eda, estás bien", entonces eda va decile a king " no lo sé, king, se que va sonar algo, pero siento que luz, regreso".</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Continuará…...</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Willow y Gus quiere ir a salvar a Luz aún que esté petrificada, mientras tanto luz fué llamado por él emperador belos para hacér una misión</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Eda siete que Luz regreso, pero ella siente que no está segura, después hooty lo interrumpe "eda, tienes unas visitas", entonces eda va hacía la puerta y abre, es willow y Gus, "niños, que hacen, aquí" dijo eda, "eda, tenemos que ir a rescatar a luz" dijo Willow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras en el castillo de aquerrale, luz está mirando en el palacio, mientras que se da la vuelta y ve su antigua ropa, entonces llega kikomora "señorita noceda, el emperador belos le requiere tu presencia", entonces luz va su cama para agarrar la máscara y se lo pone y va hacía el emperador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mientras en el mundo de luz de su cabeza, luz está en hedsixe, junto con willow y Gus, ayudándo a luz, su cerebro humano puede ser muy frágil, chicos no es necesario que me ayuden" dijo luz, poniendo feliz, "si es necesario luz, te pusiste en peligro cuando jugamos en Grudgby" dijo Willow, "si" dijo Gus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces willow le ayuda a Luz a llevar sus libros, entonces cuando Luz se siente incómoda, entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a amity, "amity" dijo luz cuando felicidad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hola luz" Dijo amity con felicidad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Amity" dijo luz con felicidad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cómo sigues" dijo amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bien amity, estoy bien" dijo luz</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Que bien, bueno me voy a clases, nos vemos hacía el club de azura" dijo amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Si" dijo luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hola luz" dijo el emperador belos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hola mi señor" dijo luz arrodillándose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El emperador belos se levanta y camina hacía ella, "bien luz, tengo una misión, quiero que captures a la dama búho y su hermana Lilith" dijo el emperador belos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Si mi señor" dijo Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bien, lleva todo lo que necesites, ya puedes retirarte" dijo el emperador belos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y luz se retira, el emperador belos va su trono y sé sienta "la dama búho se sorprenderá"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz camina hacía su cuarto y recoger una varita de aquerrale y va por sus guardias.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras la casa búho "niños, no puedo dejarlos que vayan"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eda, luz es nuestra amiga" dijo Willow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y tú actuaste cómo si fuera una madre para ella" dijo Gus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces los ojos de eda se pone de llorar, los niños tiene razón, durante todo el día, esa sintió que luz es como si fuera su propia hija.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces llega Lilith "hermana".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Que estás haciendo aquí" dijo Willow enojada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lilith puede ver a los niños que está enojados con ella, después de todo ella les hizo dañó a luz, Willow y Gus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yo estoy con mi hermana, pero ella aún está molesta conmigo" dijo Lilith, viendo a esa que aún no quiere hablar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces Lilith ve a Gus y Willow "escuchá niños, yo iré con ustedes".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Que" dijo eda, willow y Gus</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Continuará…..</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola jóvenes, perdón por la espera, es que estoy ocupado por la otra historia de el poder del amor, pero aquí está la otra historia muy pronto subiré otra</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capitulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity aún está triste por lo que pasó a luz, pero sus hermanos está aquí, mientras eda ve que Lilith, Willow y Gus van a aquerrale para rescatar a luz, eda va a ir o quiere impedir qué vaya</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity aún está triste por la perdida de luz, pero todavía siente algo en su corazón, entonces llega edric y emira, "hola manoplas" dijo edric, "cómo te sientes" dijo emira.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity aún no quiere hablar, entonces emira le pone una mano en el hombro de amity, "Hermana, llorando no traerá a luz, se que lo amas" dijo emira.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces Amity se levanta la cabeza y su casa se pone sonrojada "de que hablas, yo no amó a Luz".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"amity, ya no tienes que negar, puedo ver tus ojos y cuando te pones nerviosa" dijo emira. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity da un suspiro "como lo supiste" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hermana, cuando estás con luz, te pones nerviosa, además te vimos como te pusiste nerviosa en el baile de gromp" dijo emira.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces Amity se sonroja, "no le digas a mamá y a papá" dijo amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emira y edric se pone feliz, entonces amity se levanta "tienen razón, tengo que rescatar a luz".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces Amity abraza a edric y emira "gracias hermanos", y los hermanos blight corresponde el abrazo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luego llega alador y odiala, "hijos, recibimos un mensaje del emperador dijo que nos quiere vernos" dijo odiala.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Si mamá" dijo edric, emira y Amity fingiendo de ser feliz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bien" dijo alador.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y se retiraron, "para que quiere vernos" dijo Amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No lo sé, pero mejor que nos preparamos para ir a aquerrale, talvez necesitaras un plan para rescatar a luz" dijo edric y Amity asiente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hola amity" dijo luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity ve a su amiga "oh luz, llegaste"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pues claro que sí" dijo luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz se sentó y Amity se puso feliz, "bueno comencemos nuestro club de azura" dijo Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz y amity comenzó leer el libro de la buena azura y explicaron sus teorías.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow azura jamás podrá vencerlo, es muy poderoso" dijo amity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"si, pero por su fuerza podrá vencerlo" dijo luz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando luz ve a amity siente algo su corazón, cuando amity ve a luz, también siente lo mismo entonces los dos se besaron. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces luz abrió y se separa de amity, "amity lo siento no se que me paso" dijo luz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero no termino, amity lo volvió a besar y luz corresponde, cuando se separan, "luz ya no puedo callarme más, te amo" dijo amity . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"yo también te amo amty" dijo luz y lo vuelve a besar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Que" dijo eda, willow y gus en frente de lilith. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"hermana, estas loca" dijo eda. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"no hermana, es en serio, tengo que ir a aquerrale para salvar a luz" dijo lilith. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"señorita lilith, por que quieres ir con nosotros" dijo willow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"por qué yo fui la responsable, yo tuve la culpa, por mi culpa, tuve que maldecir a mi hermana, mi culpa que capture a luz y los lastime, mi culpa que luz tuvo que arriesga su vida para salvarnos, y yo quiero rescatarla, aunque tengo que morir" dijo lilith. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces willow y gus dan un suspiro, "bien ven con nosotros" dijo willow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces lilith asiente, usa su mano para llamar su bastón cuando lo recibe, "vamos" dijo lilith, "vamos" dijo willow y gus, luego eda dan un suspiro, crea tres círculo "lo siento chicos y hermana, ojala que me perdone" y lo lanzo hacia willow, gus y lilith y se quedaron dormido, "ya perdí a mi hija, no pienso perder a nadie" dijo eda. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras tanto en el aquelarre, amity, edric emira, Alador y odalia llegaron y entraron hacia la sala de trono, "vaya, llegaron" dijo el emperador belos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"si mi señor quería vernos" dijo Alador haciendo una reverencia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"si, amity puedes venir por favor" dijo el emperador belos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity camina hacia el emperador belos y se arrodilla, llega kikomora con un uniforme de aquerrale, "amity Blight, bienvenido a aquerrale" dijo el emperador belos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alador y odalia recibe una feliz noticia, amity a quedado en shock por que ya esta en aquerrale, pero realmente es su sueño. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces Amity ve al emperador Belos "gracias mi señor". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"bien ahora ponte tu traje, porque hay una misión para ti" dijo el emperador belos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"mision" dijo amity, "si quiero que le ayudes a mi otra guardia especial para que capture un criminal" dijo el emperador belos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"si mi señor" dijo amity, amity no tiene otra opción, si quiere salvar a luz, tiene que ser parte de aquerrale para saber donde está luz petrificada. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"estamos muy orgullosas hija" Alador y odalia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edric y emira ven a amity que esta planeado </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras tanto en los vestidores Amity se Cambia, piensa como encontrar la estatua de luz, pero luego ve unos guardias, "así que tú eres Amity blight" dijo el guardia 1.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Si" dijo amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bien, escucha, no deshonres el aquerrale y el emperador, entendido" dijo el guardia 2.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity asiente pero está enojada porque el guardia le levantó la voz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces llega una líder, una lider de traje de aquerrale dorado, con un máscara dorada, "bien, todos ponga mucha atención, la dama búho está libre, tenemos qué capturala" dijo la líder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces escucha la alarma, la voz de emperador belos "soldados ven a mi sala de trono ahora".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entonces los soldados, junto con la líder van a sala de trono, Amity tiene que buscar a luz la petrificada, pero no tiene que arriesgarse, si necesita salvar a luz, tiene que ganar la confianza de aquerrale, y decide ir, pero antes se pone su máscara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando salió, vió que un grupo de guardias rodean, entonces Amity pidió permiso para ver qué pasa y entonces cuando pudo ver qué pasa, se quedó en shock "no puede ser"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Continuará….</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola aquí está el capitulo pero pronto subiré el otro</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bueno allí la llevó, me cuesta difícil en pensar, por qué estoy alterado, que salga la 2 temporada de the owl house, pero pronto les gustara esté Capitulo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>